NightJustice's SpiderMan Vol1 : With great power
by NightJustice
Summary: My take on Spider-Man, volume 1 is about Spider-Man's origin.
1. With great power Part 1

With great power... Part 1

Midtown High School

A 15 years old boy in is sophomore year of high school is walking down the corridor, his name is Peter Parker. Peter notices his friend Harry Osborn who is putting some books in his locker.

"Hey rich kid, how is it going? "  
"I'm fine and you nerdy boy?" says Harry as he's closing his locker.  
"Usual you know, dating super models, saving the world from aliens. "  
"Hey Pete, I think you're confusing your life with mine!"

As Peter and Harry continue talking a tall and athletic man of Peter's age starts walking towards them.

"Hey Pete, is it me or is Flash coming dangerously close to us.".  
"Parker, I heard you were at my girl's house last night." interrupts Flash.

Flash punches Peter in the stomach which cause Peter to fall down on the floor.

"Stay away from her geek!" says Flash. Then, Flash walks away from the two friends to join his little group of football players.

"You're okay Pete?" asks Harry to his friend.  
"Yeah... I'm fine. I've been hit harder before." answers Peter as he's getting up.  
"Is it true, did you went to Liz Allan's house yesterday?"  
"Well yeah, but it was because she asked me to help her with some homeworks."  
"She's a fine girl, I don't deny that, but it's too much trouble to even be friend with her with Flash going berserk every time a guy talks to her."  
"I was just helping her with homework, I wasn't trying to have a date with her or anything." "Looks like being a gentleman got you in trouble again."  
"Right, next time I'll tell her she'll have to fail her test cause I'm scared of her boyfriend" replies Peter sarcastically"

For a brief moment Peter and Harry smile.

"Hey Pete, since we're talking about girl, I was wondering what happened with Mary-Jane. Is she still living next to you with her aunt? It must be a year at least since I saw her."  
"Well, her parents are divorced and she goes around a lot, I think she's living with her mother right now but she might come back to live with her aunt some day."  
"She was one hell of a girl Pete, to bad you were too shy to ask her out."  
"Do you really think I had a chance? Look at me, I spend most of my time with books and chemistry kits! I don't think girls find this very attractive."

Peter suddenly receives a slap behind the head.

"You're right Parker! It's better if you become Osborn's bitch. It's the only way you'll ever have sex in your life!" says the man who slapped Peter as he walks away

"Is it the hit Peter day or something? Why is everyone after me today?"  
"Don't let him get to you, Max Dillon is a dick. Always has been, always will be."  
"The only thing missing today is me getting stab by Steven Levins"  
"Hey don"t worry about him, he's too busy selling drugs to care about beating random people for fun"  
"Anyway, class is beginning soon, see you later Har."  
"Yeah, later Pete."

Peter heads to his bio class, he comes in and see that the only place left is next to Liz.

"I'm so gonna get beat up by Flash." thinks Peter as he's setting next to Liz.

"Hey Pete, sorry about Flash, he's the jealous type, you know..." tells Liz to Peter.  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed." replies Peter.  
"I told him you were there to help me with my homeworks but he's just so stubborn sometimes."

"Everyone, I'd like to begin" says the teacher, interrupting Liz and Peter's conversation. "Don't forget that tomorrow we're going to ESU to visit the lab and witness an experiment"

Peter raises his hand

"Yes Peter"  
"What's the experiment?"  
"The experiment is about the biological effect of radiation on different specimen. Tomorrow's specimen is going to be the spider. The experiment is going to be presented by doctor Otto Octavius, an atomic physicist and Miles Warren, a biochemist. Is this enough information for you Mister Parker?"  
"Yes it is, thank you."

Forest Hills, Peter's home

Peter comes in his house aunt May is cooking.

"Hello beautiful lady, looks like you're making another plate that will put to shame all the restaurants."  
"Thank you Peter! How was your day?"  
"Fine aunt May, nothing special happened"

"No use worrying aunt May with my problems." thinks Peter.

Uncle Ben comes in the house.

"Hi everyone" says Ben  
"Hi Ben." replies aunt May, "You're just in time, food is almost ready"

Peter and Ben sat down at the table.

"So Peter" says Ben, "Is tomorrow the day you visit ESU labs?  
"Yes it is, it's going to be one day I won't forget"


	2. With great power Part 2

With great power... Part 2

Forest Hills, Peter's home

It's 6 a.m., the alarm-clock is buzzing. Peter wakes up and shut it down. I gets up and notices the bruise where Flash punched him.

"That's just great" thinks Peter as he's putting his clothes on.

He goes down to the kitchen and sit down at the table. Peter's breakfast is already there and aunt May is eating with Ben.

"Hey Peter, you slept well?" asks Ben.  
"Yeah, hey are these pancakes?" says Peter as he's pointing his breakfast.  
"Well, it's a special day so I made them for you" replies aunt May.  
"But you better hurry" says Ben, "You're going to miss the bus."  
"Don't worry, I don't have to take the bus this morning, Harry's dad is giving me a lift to school."  
"How come?" asks aunt May.  
"Harry said I absolutely had to try going to school in a limousine" says Peter as he's eating his pancakes. "It's suppose to be a life changing experience."

A limousine arrives in front of the Parker's home.

"Well, here it is." says Peter, " Goodbye, see you after school."

Peter goes out and he opens the limousines door. Norman and Harry are both sitting in the back. Peter sits next to Harry.

"Hello Harry."  
"Hi Peter" replies Harry  
"Oh, and thank you Mister Osborn for the lift" says Peter  
"No problem" coldly replies Norman

Midtown High School

The limousine stops in front of the school. Peter opens the door and gets out, Harry is about to follow him.

"Just a second." says Norman "I'd like to talk to you, Harry"

Peter walks away and Harry closes the limousine door.

"What is it dad?"  
"So, that's your school... You know I should put you in one of the best private school in the country. The fact that you're going to this school makes me look like a cheap bastard."  
"I don't care about what other people are thinking and I like it here, I want to have a typical teenager life!"  
"You're not a typical teenager, you're a Osborn!" replies angrily Norman  
"You don't understand me and you're never there for me, so don't tell me what to do!"

Harry quickly opens the door and goes towards the school.

"I don't know why I bother with him" thinks Norman as he's closing the door.

In front of the school, students are lining up to get in the buses that will drive them to ESU. Harry arrives and finds Peter among the other students.

"Hey Pete" says Harry.  
"Hey Har, what was this thing with your father about?"  
"Just him acting like a dictator, as usual. Let's get in the bus Pete, I don't really want to talk about my father right now."

ESU

Peter and his classmates enter a big lab, there's a window from which a small room is viewable. In the small room, there's a machine pointing towards a table. Doctor Warren and doctor Octavius are both waiting for all the students to come in.

"Welcome to ESU's science department" says doctor Warren. "You're going to witness a unique experiment today. We're going to irradiate a genetically engineered spider. If all goes well, it's cells will use the energy from the radiation and the spider's strength, speed and senses will increase. My colleague doctor Octavius will proceed with the experiment."

A lab assistant enters the small room, places the spider on the table and goes out. Doctor Octavius operates a device which seems to control the machine in the small room.

"Don't worry about the radiation, it's a safe environment." says doctor Octavius as the machine begins to work.

Doctor Octavius watch the specimen with a video feed coming form the small room. He stops the machine and he notices that the spider isn't moving. He waits for a minute.

"It's safe to go in, go check the specimen" tells doctor Octavius to the lab's assistant.

The lab's assistant goes in the small room, analyses the specimen and puts it in a small box. He then comes out of the room.

"The specimen didn't survive the experiment" tells the assistant to the doctors.  
"Looks like it didn't worked." says doctor Warren to the students watching. "But you know, science is about trials and errors."

Doctor Warren continues his speech while the lab's assistant is walking near the students. Maxwell Dillon bored with this this activity decides to have some fun. He rapidly takes the box containing the spider from the assistant and throws it at Peter.

"Think fast Parker!" yells Max.

Peter sees the box coming and has the reflex to block it with his arms. The box shatters, the spider falls on Peter's hand and it bites him.

"Young imbecile!" yells angrily doctor Octavius. "Security, get this damn kid out of here!"

Doctor Octavius approach Peter and gives him a pill while a security guard takes Max out of the lab.

"There's probably no chance that you have been irradiated but just in case take this potassium iodide pill" tells doctor Octavius to Peter.

Peter swallows the pill as doctor Warren tells everyone that the experiment is over and that they should get out of the lab.

"Did it bit me?" thinks Peter. "I thought it was dead... maybe a piece from the box scratched my hand. It can't be the spider, the assistant analyzed it and he said it was dead."  
"You're okay Pete?" asks Harry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Let's get out of here"

The students leave the lab.

"Another failure Miles..." says Octavius to Warren.  
"It... it was suppose to work this time, I'm the best in my field..."  
"And you wanted to test those theories of yours on a human... I've wasted enough of my time with your experiment and this university wasted enough ressources on you. You've been trying for four years and it only led to failures after failures, not even a sign that you were on the right path. I will talk about your case with the new director of the science department, Doctor Connors."  
"You don't have the right to stop my experiment! I'm close to my goal, I can feel it!" replies angrily Warren.  
"We'll see about that..." says Octavius as he's walking out of the lab.


End file.
